mysteriesoftheriftfandomcom-20200214-history
Thyssha de Tyralmane
Thyssha de Tyralmane, also known as Blackheart, was a General in the Riftic Wars on the Allied Side against Nyrok. She would later be the general for Nyrok after his return. Also, in Mysteries of the Rift Prodigy, she is the Queen of Dre'kel. She would work for many sides of A'thos, once for Anode, once for Nyrok, once for Dre'kel, and finally in her own established kingdom in Dre'kel. Joining Anode, Riftic Wars and her Rift-infection Thyssha left her hometown of Tyralmane, Dre'kel and went to join the growing Anodian Forces. She would later prove herself in battle against the Shadow Assassins that would give her the rank of General. She also fought in the Battle of Nyrok, which her side won. Later after the battle, she would volunteer to guard the last seen area that the Rift of Shadows was seen with the young war hero, Jade Sanifs. She would later be corrupted by the Rift, which is much like Rift-Infection, when Shivvok, the master of the Rift, killed her so that she would "join" the Shadow Assassin's through Nyrok's ability to absorb souls. She would then steal the Terror Scythe away from the Gatekeeper, instantly Rift-Infecting her. The Nyrok Campaign Thyssha, who now went as "Blackheart", joined the Shadow Assassins since her souls was now "bond" to the evil king. Nyrok immediately made her a General and sent her to kill souls for him to become stronger. While doing so, she got a report about a young prince who was the son of King Zanorah. After she told Nyrok, he immediately sent her to kill the prince. Thyssha would end up attempting to kill the prince only to miss with a crossbow. She would try to chase him but lost him in the woods. She would then get a report from a small group of Shadow Assassin that the prince was on his way to Eni, where she would intersect him. She would end up killing the prince but her plans would fail because of her former partner, Jade, who was going under the alias of Abyssal. Abyssal had obtained the Amulet of Time and used it to stop the prince's death. Blackheart would die to the prince's blade, only to be revived by Nyrok's Lantern and asked to return to Halis. Once at Halis, she would betray Nyrok, killing him and taking command of his Shadow Assassins. be added on to The Dre'Kel Wars will be added to soon enough The Second Coming of the Rift After the defeat at the hands of King Raxus, Thyssha would, at the permission of Raxus, be allowed to rebuild her kingdom as a colony of Anode. At the succession of King Kashen, she was granted permission to make the colony her own kingdom. But she wouldn't hear the last of Anode. Princess Roxana Anode and a thief named Arsalan Heilen, would come to her and warn her that the Rift had been released again. They would ask her for help to rid A'thos of the Rift. She would accept if, in turn, she could have Arsalan's sword. He accepted and the trio left to Anode to destroy it once and for all. Personality Thyssha was mostly a person of high standards. She was also someone who believed in purpose and strength. That all changed once she became Blackheart. She became violent and devious; constantly filled of anger and strife. Hidden Ambition It has been argued that Thyssha has done everything in her life to get the Seven Legendary Weapons of Aurelius. She originally joined Anode because she believed that they would win, they did and she guarded the Rift in hopes that the Legendary Weapons would end up there. They ended up doing just that. After her soul was bound to Nyrok, she went and joined the Shadow Assassins, not by choice. After they lost and she became the controller of the Rift allowing her soul to be unbound from Nyrok. She would later try to take siege on A'thos after she took control of Dre'Kel, that would soon fail and Raxus, whom was now king, would allow her to continue to lead Dre'kel as long as she no longer had an army. Then, during the time of King Kashen and Princess Roxana Anode, Thyssha would help Roxana disband the Rift of Shadows once more and finally get what she wanted, along with replacing Shivvok as the master of the Rift. Category:Characters